User blog:Aurychase/Wiki Anniversary? XD
just my wikiversary was the 16th October.. but i forgot it XD XD i know, i'm some lol. just so i did the blog the 21 XD. just is been 1 year that i'm here. i can't believe yet it. i met a lot of people amazing and wonderful friends! in the start i didn't imagined that i would did so a lot of friends and have a lot of fun! i should thanks my cousin for make me see Paw Patrol! if wasn't for her, now i wouldn't be there :D . i was searching something for discover how the puppies agreed to PAW Patrol and then i found some stories here. in the start i thought was real XD, then i realized are only fanon stories. but i was happy. i saw a lot of work and i was thinking to agree, so i did. i would like thanks some users.. for all help! Tundrathesnowpup: just i should give to you all thanks, because when i saw your work i was so happy and i thought to agree. I saw love and joy in your drawings and your stories are addictive! But still I do not just admire your talent! I admire you for the work you do as a user, as an administrator and as you are. You were the first to help me and when I've done I've opened yourself with kindness and cheerfulness. I found my first friend here! I always felt so much respect to you, more than anyone else! You have always proven to work hard and not give up despite what was going bad. you make yourself strong in any case and I am proud to consider you my friend. I saw that if I need you're there, then, for whatever ... you can count on me!X33 <3 Puppylove5 : Puppeeeeeeeehhhhh!! I was so excited when we became friends! I found what I was nice and chatted with you every minute that was pure joy! you are really nice and when I was sad, i came back happy when you messaged me! how I envy you that live in Holland XD. I also love your work! your oc are wonderful! I admit that I was excited to ship Libby and Krapfen! I expect that nobody would propose anything, but when you asked me I was full of joy! I loved Libby since i saw her andso i was happy! I enjoyed working with puppies and I look forward to continuing to work with you! and I hope that I will have the opportunity to collaborate with each other as well! ^^ <3<3 WittleFuzzyPuppehs : Fuzzeeehhh! I've always been nice! I loved your art, and I have always esteemed! you were always nice and chat with you is a pleasure. for when you know you look like a wonderfull person and a good friend!!! X3 USS HERO : i should thanks you a lot, you helped me out a lot of times when i was sad and worry. you helped me a lot of times and sustain me! i'm so happy to have you as friend! i remember the first time that i met you! ehehe the rp of Star Trek isn't finished yet but XD XD i know that if i need you are always ready so, if you need, count on me! there are a lot of users that i would like thanks.. really! for example Chris! (in the start i remember there was a lot of problems, but now all is fix and you are very kind and great person! i'm proud to consider you my friend!) i woul like thanks Mackie (you are kind and funny XD i love chat with you), Max (very fantastic friend!), ROCKYDOG13 (you are so kind and i think you are a very very great friend!), Kelly (i tell only this, because i would write too many... Queen Hyper!!!!! XD), Ciara, Lex, Ciara, Dan (thanks for helping me out a lot of times^^), Jason (eheheh i would write too in this case again XD XD XD. just you are an amazing friend!), Pip (you are so kind and good friend!), Chasethepolicepup555, Vixiedog and more more more!!! i would like write more friends and why are friends, but i would write too XD I must say that I am proud to be here. I did not expect that these experiers would change my life so much. I have friends! many friends that I knew them virtually, are better than others in real life! I have changed and these changes I have formed a double life that makes me feel special than the other guys around me. I understand that with this place I had always someone to let off steam in the bad times and to tell the truth, I do not know how it would be if I had not adhered to this place! I met wonderful people and great artists! I have known people who have similar tastes to mine! I could improve my art and writing style, have matured as a person .. and I owe it to you. thank you all. I really do not know how I would have done without you who have helped me. I am not an administrator or a chat mod, but I will give a hand to anyone seeking help. but I do not care, I'm interested to be here to enjoy it with you! thank you all! thank you to all for be here for me!^^ Aury Category:Blog posts